Love, Yeah it's Hard
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are now expecting their first kids, but danger waits for both of them. This story is in the story line of Forbidden Love and Love When it Matters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back! Again... Well, here's the first chapter of a new story. I would call this a threquel. It's among the story line of Forbidden Love and Love When it Matters, written by yours truly. So, I decided that I just had to write a third part. You might want to check those two out before this one. I really hope you'll enjoy this one. I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter._

_**Love...Yeah it's Hard**_

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! If you do not get down here this very minute I'll make you sleep on the couch for a month!" Rose Malfoy yelled at her, extremely slow, husband.

She saw him striding down their staircase.

"The nights wouldn't be fun anymore," he smiled, straightening his neck tie.

"Exactly. What took you so long?" she demanded.

"I have to look my best of course. Sorry dear. Let's get going," he quickly kissed his wife and led her outside.

Rose and Scorpius had been married for six months. One week after their wedding, Albus had proposed to Ainsley. Their wedding was today.

Ainsley and Albus didn't want to have a very big wedding. Ainsley's sister, Bridget, was the maid of honor. Rose was okay with that.

"Scorp, you really should learn how to drive," Rose said as they got into their car. Well, more like Rose's car.

"Who needs to drive when there's three other quicker and faster ways. Apparating, floo powder, and portkey." Scorpius held up his hand as he checked them off.

"Yeah okay." She backed the car out and took off down the road. Scorpius was playing with the radio and GPS. Rose just rolled her eyes at her husband's fascination of these muggle things.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Potter's house. Rose parked the car. It was one of the two cars in the driveway. The others was her mother's.

The day was windy and it blew her hair and flower print dress to the right. Scorpius's arm slipped around her waist as they walked to the white tent set up.

As they entered, she saw that almost guest was here. The two of them quickly took a seat.

Rose hit Scorpius lightly on his leg.

"See what you made me do," she whispered. "I can't even see my best friend before she walks down the aisle."

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"Yeah, alright," she said with sarcasm.

"I am---" he protested.

Suddenly the music sounded and Ainsley's small wedding party made its way down the aisle.

Albus stood at the end of the aisle with a nervous expression on his face. Rose smiled. It reminded her of a picture she had seen of uncle Harry at his wedding.

Ainsley started down the aisle with her dad. She looked beautiful. Her blond hair was curled and her face sparkled.

Albus took her hand and the priest started.

Thirty minutes later the chairs were placed around tables and a dance floor was out in the middle. Rose made her way through the crowd of party guests to her friend.

"Rose! I'm so glad you made it!" Ainsley cried, embracing the girl in a heartfelt hug. "I thought something had happened when you didn't show up earlier."

Rose eyed Scorpius who was talking with her dad. "Someone decided to look his best," she replied.

"Scorp always looks good," Ainsley smiled.

"You have no idea," Rose nodded.

The girls laughed.

"So Mrs. Potter," Rose started. Ainsley turned a deep shade of red. "Where is your husband?"

she finished in her most official tone.

Ainsley giggled.

"Talking to my father actually Mrs. Malfoy," she replied in the same tone.

The DJ came up an whispered something in Ainsley's ear. She nodded at him.

"Time for the Last Dance," said Ainsley answering Rose's questioning expression.

"Well make sure to save a dance for the best friend," Rose told her.

The waved good bye and Rose walked over to Scorpius. He was still chatting with Ron.

"Hi daddy," Rose said.

"Hey Rosie," Ron smiled.

"It was nice talking to you Ron," Scorpius said.

"You too Scorpius. I have to go find Hermione. Bye you two." He waved at them.

Rose turned to Scorpius.

"So, what was that about?"

"Just work," he answered.

Rose's hand met her head. It hurt. In fact, her stomach ache too. She sat down in the nearest seat, breathing in and out deeply. Everything had become dizzy for a second.

Scorpius bent down to become eye level with her. "Is everything okay?"

"I just felt a little sick for a minute," she replied, shaking it off. "No need to get all worried or anything," she assured.

"Rosie, I'm a Healer. If you feeling sick occurs, I kind of have to worry."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I am fine though Scorp." She stood up.

:Care to dance?" he asked.

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Scorpius held her close.

"Reminds me of our wedding, doesn't it?"

Rose nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale dear. And you're shaking," he frowned.

"Please don't fret. I'm fine."

They kept dancing.

Rose was feeling very clammy. Suddenly her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Everything around her went black.

* * *

She woke up on a soft object of some sort. Once her eyes focused in, she realized it was a bed. Where was she? What had happened?

"Scorpius," she muttered.

"I'm right here Rosie," he assured, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Where are we?"

"St. Mungo's."

She sat bolt right up in her bed.

"And what's the problem?" she questioned, eying her surroundings.

"Um Rose..." Scorpius began.

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy," said a uniformed worker, walking through the door. She walked over to Rose's bed and gently pushed her back down.

"What's the great news? Scorpius why aren't you the one in the uniform tending to me? Will someone please tell?" she asked frustratingly.

The worker looked at Scorpius.

"I'll let you two have some time." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, explain," Rose demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Scorpius stood up and started pacing the room. He ran a hand through his white blond hair. It reminded her of something his father would do. He looked like his father at the moment. He took a deep breath.

"Good news or bad news first Rose. Your pick," he stated.

"Good of course," she said.

"The good news is---" he paused smiling. "We're going to be parents in eight months time."

Her eyes widened. Her hand flew to her stomach. She was pregnant!

"You're pregnant with twins Rosie," he added.

She almost past out again. This was going to interesting. She knew nothing about raising a child. Well maybe she had a little experience. As far as she could tell, Scorpius had no idea either.

"Wow," was all she managed to breathe out. There were two teeny human beings living in her at this very second. "Bad news now Scorp."

He stopped pacing and faced her. "I'm on probation."

"WHAT!" Rose screamed.

"Shhhh. Calm down sweetie," he soothed.

"Scorpius! You can't expect me not to freak out about this. Why? How did this happen?"

"An illegal substance for a potion was found in my ward on Friday," he explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "They think that I might of brought it in, but I swear I didn't Rose," Scorpius seriously told her.

"No, I believe you. Who would do something like that though?" she asked.

"Someone who doesn't like the Malfoy's. That's why I'm scared for you Rosie. I don't want anything to happen to you or our children." He walked back up to her bedside. "Today I was speaking with your dad about any protection we could use for you."

"Scorpius, what about you? I fear for you. If someone's out to get us, who knows what could happen," Rose said with worry.

"Nothing will. I'll make sure of it."

He gently kissed her.

The door opened back up.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I need to run a few more tests on Mrs. Malfoy before she can leave," said the same women who had once been in there.

"Of course," Scorpius said. He got up. "I'll see you soon Rose. I'll be right outside of the door."

Rose waved good bye.

_A/N: There's the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought. As I said before, I really like writing this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: I'm finally getting the chance to update on stuff. I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Love... Yeah it's Hard**

Rose sat in their living room, comfortably reading a good muggle novel. A cup of tea lay on the coffee table in front of her.

She had gotten home from St. Mungo's yesterday, well more specifiably, the day she found out she was pregnant with twins. Her family hadn't gotten the chance to stop by yet and it sort of disappointed her. Maybe it was her pregnant hormones getting to her.

For the longest time it was always the custom that the family was around for big news. It was like that for her when she got her first broom or her first wand. There was a big party and everyone was around.

She was just thankful Scorpius was around. Speaking of Scorpius, he was in Diagon Alley picking up a few items she needed. He thought it would be best if she stayed here. Rose didn't oblige. She didn't feel very well at the moment anyway.

There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

"Surprise!" Hermione and Ron yelled, hugging their daughter.

"Mum, dad," she smiled, hugging the back. "It's so good to see you. What are you here---" she lost the sentence at seeing who was close behind.

"Astoria! Astoria--- dear wait up!" she heard her father-in-law call.

Her mother-in-law pushed past Ron and Hermione and hugged her.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you. What are you all doing here though?" she asked with a frown.

"Scorpius told us to stop by. That you had some news that couldn't wait," explained Astoria. "What is it?"

Rose sighed. Why couldn't it be he here with her when she told the future grandparents? Sometimes it was hard to understand his intentions.

"You might as well come in then." She stood back as the three adults walked in.

Draco gave her a smile as he walked by. She returned it forcefully.

Rose closed the door and followed them into the living room. They all took a seat. She sat back down in the previous chair she had once sat in.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to visit you in St. Mungo's Rose," Hermione apologized, flattening her skirt. "The wedding was just getting out of control."

"That's alright mum," Rose mumbled back.

"So what's the news you have?" Draco asked.

"Oh, that." Rose really didn't want to say. Damn Scorpius for not being here. She needed him. "I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"That's great news!" Astoria cried, jumping up and hugging her again.

"Blimey Rose!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "It's seems like just yesterday Hermione was pregnant with you. Congratulations!"

"The next Malfoy heir," Draco shook his head. "And I never thought he'd be half Weasley."

"You don't know it's going to be a boy Draco," Rose commented. "I am the one pregnant."

"For the past generation Rose, the first child has always been a boy. Just wait you'll see," he said.

Hermione had tears in her eyes in her eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" Ron asked.

"Oh Rose! That is just so great," she said crying.

Rose felt like crying.

The adults continued on in conversation. Rose hoped Scorpius would arrive home soon.

"Well, we really must be going Rose," Astoria said standing up and pulling on Draco's sleeve. "We have to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley before dark."

They bid farewell and left.

"We should get going to Ronald. Tomorrow in our yearly house cleaning," Hermione pushed.

"I could come over to help mum," offered Rose perking up. It would give her something to do. Doing nothing for one day was boring to her.

"No no Rosie. You need rest."

Rose decided not to argue.

Her parents left and she went back to reading. At around six she made something to eat for herself. She was getting hungrier because of the two little ones inside of her. She smirked in spite of herself. Scorpius was going to get for not being here with her. No one was going to know she was going to have twins. She was going to surprise them.

They clock struck eight. Rose started to begin to worry. Where the heck was Scorpius? He should have been home hours ago. What if he had gone out drinking and hooked up with some girl? Well, then again he didn't drink.

Ding!

It was ten o'clock and he wasn't here. She was going to go out and find him herself if he didn't arrive home soon.

It was twelve now.

Rose went to grab a jacket. She was going to find him herself. She was about to open the door when there came a knock. Could that possibly be him?

She slowly opened the door.

Two men held Scorpius by the arms. He was halfway unconscious it seemed. The she realized those two men were two of his friends. They dragged him in and then lifted him magically to the couch.

Her hand flew to her mouth. Bruises lay on his face and arms and cuts lined his face. What had happened?

"Oh my--" she was too speechless to say anything.

"We found him in an alley Rose," one of the men said. "It was around 11:00 when we did. I'm not sure what happened or who did it. I'm Jason by the way."

"And I'm Alex," the other one said.

"Thank you, both of you."

"We could stay around if you like?" Alex offered. "To help you clean him up."

"No that's alright," she said, not taking her eyes off Scorpius. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. Good night Rose," Jason said.

The two of the men walked to the fireplace and flooed back to their homes. Rose dropped down on her knees beside him.

Why did this have to happen?

She went to work by cleaning his face with her wand. She tried to minimize the swelling of bruises on his face. He looked a considerable amount better when she finished. Now all she had left to do was wait. The only way she was going to hear the whole story is when he woke up.

Rose anxiously awaited his wake. He lay on the floor beside him. There was no way she would get any sleep with him in this condition. She had never been able to. The sun was rising and her eyes were wide open. She sat up. Her back ache terribly. Sleeping on the floor probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world.

The fireplace lit up in green flames. Lily Potter stepped out. She looked at Rose with a confused expression.

"Rose what happened?" she asked.

"Someone hurt Scorpius last night. I've been waiting for him to wake up." She stood up and stretched. "Ugh, I feel awful."

She sat down in one of the chairs and Lily sat down in the one next to it.

"How are you doing?" she looked at her.

"I'm pregnant Lily," Rose said with a sigh. "With twins."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "Don't tell anyone it's twins though. They still think it's only one baby. Especially Draco."

"I won't. Trust me. Al contacted us this morning. He said the honeymoon has been great so far and Ainsley said to say hi to you. They asked if you were okay."

"Lily," Rose started. An wave of emotions suddenly hit her. "I wanted this life so bad. I had been dreaming about it since the day I met Scorpius. Marriage might have been a mistake. Scorpius annoys me sometimes and irritates me. I feel like filing a divorce at times." She shook her head.

"Rosie," Lily softly laughed. "You really didn't expect Scorpius and your marriage to be something out of a fairytale did you? There's flaws in every marriage. You just have to keep working at differences. I'm sure you'll have it figured out someday. You two are both smart. And I'll be a proud auntie in ten years when your kids discover a cure for cancer."

Rose laughed. "Thanks Lily. I don't' expect them to be that smart though. I'll be okay if they inherit the Weasley gene of mischief. I do hope one of them are smart and make good marks."

"They will. Both of them."

The women looked at the couch on which Scorpius lay on. He started to stir.

"I'll see you soon. Your secret is safe with me," Lily said quickly. She got up and gave Rose a fast hug. Then grabbed floo powder and threw it, disappearing in the flames.

Rose walker over to Scorpius. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Rose," he murmured.

"Oh Scorp," Rose cried. "I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged him the best she able to.

He silently breathed in and out. It seemed like it was hard for him to breathe. Like a weight was pushing hard against his chest. Rose wasn't even near him.

"Scorpius," she slowly said.

He suddenly started having some sort of muscle spasm while gasping for breath. He ended up passing out again. That was it. He needed professional help from a healer. She grabbed him under the arms and concentrated on St. Mungo's. The breath sucking darkness overwhelmed her. When she opened her eyes she was on the tiled floor of St. Mungo's.

It went momentarily as a blur. People rushed around them, taking Scorpius away from her and placing her herself in a room. When her mind caught up to reality a healer stood beside her.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he spoke. "We found this letter in Mr. Malfoy's coat pocket. It seems to be for you." The healer handed her a sealed envelope.

Rose thanked him. He left the room.

She flipped the letter over. The front of the envelope said: _Malfoy's_

Her hands started shaking. She slowly started sliding the envelope open. A hand flew to her mouth as a cry escaped it. The letter dropped to the floor. Tears started cascading down her cheeks.

The letter on the floor read:

_I took all of the money out of your vault in Gringotts Malfoy. You're left with nothing. I swear if you try to figure who I am you're children will be in grave danger. _

_-X_

Who was trying to make their life hell?

_A/N: So there's the end of chapter 2. The suspense is only going to increase. Reviews?_


End file.
